


Ten reasons why I certainly do (not) love Gregory Lestrade.

by Murray_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murray_x/pseuds/Murray_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth rotting fluff from Mycroft's point of view. Always wanted to do a ten reasons why fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten reasons why I certainly do (not) love Gregory Lestrade.

There are Ten simple reasons why I hate Gregory Lestrade:  
1) He has this stupid need to sing in the shower first thing in the morning, which wakes me up and honestly he sounds like a cat no racoon dying a slow and painful death.  
2) He certainly is the most scruffy person I've ever met,ever. His tie is always crooked and his hair is everywhere. Seriously how can he think that's presentable?  
3)Gregory shouts,a lot. He shouts at the TV,he shouts at his freinds,he shouts art his work colleagues and even worse he shouts at me.   
4)He actually enjoys football,like seriously what is the point in it? It's just a bunch of men rubbing around chasing a ball and getting sweaty. Ugh.   
5)He's over protective,constantly checking in on me and worrying about me. Seriously I'm a grown man not a child.  
6)He stops me having cake...stupid Gregory.  
7) Gregory leaves his disgusting socks all over my clean house!   
8)He punches sherlock a lot and irritates him,I don't need the hassle of sherlock coming round and moaning at me. I'm too busy for his rubbish.  
9) Even though he knows I hate surprises he still plans them.  
10) For some reason he loves me

Ten reasons why I love Gregory Holmes  
1)Hearing his singing in the morning reassures me he's still here and is the same wonderful,charming man I fell in love with.  
2)He always needs me to help with his tie which well leads to morning fun and more alone time with him.  
3)Gregory cares about a lot of things,he shouts to show his love and I wouldn't have it any other way. If he doesn't shout something stupid at me everyday then I wouldn't know he still loves me. Plus he's adorable when he's mad.  
4)Gregs heart is full of passion and wonder for the world,it might be only football but the passion he has for it is unbelievable. Honestly is one of the main reasons I fell in love with him. It's breath taking.  
5)He's a protective and jealous man,he constantly checking in on me and worry about me when I go away for work. Ots the sweetest thing ever.  
6)I might be mad at the cake thing but he does it for my own good so I'm great full...sometimes.  
7)Yeah no I still hate his disgusting socks. He's digesting,my disgusting husband.  
8)He's protective and cafes for sherlock,he was there for him when no one else was amd I'm extremely great full.  
9)Greg has made me fall in love with surprises,they brightening up my dull life.  
10)He loves me as much as I love him.  
As I look over at my sleeping husband,my Greg, a warmth fills my heart. Putting down my notebook and a kiss to his forehead I wrap my self around him and fall asleep.


End file.
